thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
House Talhart
House Talhart of Moat Garus, is a old Nordic House that came east many years ago. As such they keep the Old Gods of The North. After many years under House Harway, then as a free House, and now they swear fealty to House Almarus. Founding and History of House Talhart The earliest tales tell of,Cheif Gunnar Talhart who landed on the west coast of Io's Reach in 150 B.C.E with his family and two-hundred nords having moved east in search of conquest. Here they settled in forests at the foot of the Stone Mountians northern expanse. Cleaving his way threw his foes with the ancient battleaxe Grayswandir, Gunnar and his son Brunalf after him, built a large castle at the base of the hills. Thus proclaming all the land to the edge of the forest as theirs for aslong as their clan held dominon. Then in 450 C.E Cheif Alfhas "The Fool" Talhart swore fealty to House Harway who had promised Alfhas gold and lands in return for his allegiance. However these gifts were never seen by the newly styled Lord Alfhas Talhart nor his descendents. They gave their sons to die on the field for a far off Lord who payed them no praise or reward. It would not be until the year 650 C.E that House Talhart, under the rule of Lord Erick Talhart the Wise, that they would finnaly be a indepedent Kingdom. For House Harway was exiled to the far-east, and since no other Lord wanted to offer the Talharts a vassal-ship, the time was ripe for them to be their own again. Recent Events 650 C.E-704 C.E : Lord Eric Talhart would lead his people into a period of wealth and plenty for most of his regin over the house. His wife would bring him two sons, Ernolf and Erison. The two were promising warriors each in their own right, Ernolf as the first son however was destined to lead the people, while Erison would have to find his own path. : That was untill in the fall of 704 C.E that Ernolf died of a would he recived while fighting a wolf during his brother's Name-Day hunt. Lord Erick was deeply disturbed by his son's death to the degree that he would retreat from the world for the next four years leaveing Erison as Regent-Lord. The Elisian Wars : For four years Erison Talhart was the Regent-Lord for his ill father, yet it would be on the anniversary of the founding of the House that the Nilvarians landed on Io's Reach, just on the door step of the realm. Erison gathered his father's banners, 1,000 men strong, to aid King Vilarius Almarus. Fate would have it that during this time of tribulation that Lord Erick would leave this world, thus passing the realm to Erison. : The newly graced Lord Talhart, having seen the valour of the King and his vassals, accepted the offer to join the Kingdom. This time his house was give the lands that their ancestors had wanted for years, and his house was raised to the High Lordship of Io's Reach.